


"The Perfect Couple"

by Queenofhearts98fan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asshole Theo, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Cheating Theo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Jealous Theo, M/M, Nipple Play, Physical Abuse, Protective Derek, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sweet Derek, Verbal Abuse, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, things get better I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofhearts98fan/pseuds/Queenofhearts98fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is with Theo for a year before Theo asks for Stiles to marry him. Things start to change from good to rock bottom bad. Stiles can't hold himself anymore... That all changes when he meets a friend of Scott's at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am having an idea over load of many stories I have to start writing some of them before I lose my mind or forget.

Stiles stares at the clock with a sigh. Theo is at work he is supposed to be home at 7 it is now turning 10. Stiles sighs again and lays down on his bed. He stares at the window while fiddling with his engagement ring.

Theo proposed to Stiles 3 months ago. Ever since then Theo has changed. Theo would willingly spend time with Stiles. He would show his affection with kisses and hugs. He even was patient with Stiles wanting to wait until he was ready to give up his virginity. Now he is much more distant, less affectionate and very hot headed. Stiles also started living with Theo after the engagement.

Stiles is startled from his thoughts from the sound of keys unlocking the front door. He smiles in relief. He jumps out of bed to meet Theo down stairs with a kiss. He runs down the stairs and as soon as he sees Theo he attacks him with a bone crushing hug with a multitude of kisses all over his face. Theo shoves Stiles away with an annoyed look. 

"Babe, I have been worried sick where were you? It is almost 10:30!" Stiles says with a frown.

Theo stares blankly at Stiles and he starts to loosen his tie. 

Theo has been looking for a job for the longest. He wants to get a job as a accountant in a businesses corporation. Stiles would tease him about how boring his aspiring career path is. Yet Stiles has always supported him. 

"Stiles you need to stop worrying." Theo deadpans.

"Ummm... I am your fiancé. It is my job to worry about you when you don't come home at a specific time. You heard what my dad said it gets very dangerous at this time of night." Stiles says while holding up his left hand showing off the ring.

Theo sends Stiles a cold glare.

"I'm so sorry I find not realize that I had a curfew at the age of 24." He snaps back as he walks away. 

"What's the matter with you?" Stiles says trying to hold back some tears. 

"Me? What's the matter with you? Since when did you get so clingy?" Theo shouts. 

"Wow you're acting like an asshole." Stiles says.

"And you're acting like a child." Theo says.

Stiles sighs.

"Are you stressed out because you can't find a job yet?" Stiles asks softly.

"DON'T FUCKING SHRINK ME STILES!!! Don't. Fucking. Do it." Theo bellows.

"Well what's the problem? You've been acting weird. I just want to help-

"Do you ever stop talking? I just go home and you want to start problems." Theo cuts him off. 

"I'M STARTING PROBLEMS?!?!" 

"Don't raise your voice at me Stiles." Theo threatens.

"You know what Theo fuck you!!" Stiles says ready to walk off.

"You're acting like a clingy bitch so fuck you too." Theo calls out to him.

"I just want to know what happened to you and where you went just for future reference. You were supposed to come home 3 hours ago. I just want a damn phone call the next time you want to stay out so I wouldn't be so worried. Is that too much to ask?" Stiles says as his voice starts to raise again. 

Theo turns around and pushes Stiles against the wall and squeezes his wrists. He leans in close to his face angrily.

"Don't fucking raise your voice at me Stiles." Theo growls. 

"You don't fucking own me. Now let me go!" Stiles says as he tries to struggle out of his grip. 

Theo throws Stiles on the floor but still has a grip on his left hand. Stiles tries to struggle away from him but Theo is stronger and faster. He straddles Stiles' chest and puts his knees on top of his arms pinning his upper body down. 

"Theo... STOP!! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!" Stiles cries out at the pain from Theo's weight on his arms. 

Stiles pushes his body up trying to throw Theo off. He knees Theo in the back. Theo growls and....Then Theo slaps Stiles across the face. Stiles freezes in shock at what just happened. Stiles feels his tears slide down his temples at the pain and the fact that Theo hit him. Theo grabs Stiles' chin roughly, forcing him to look at him. Stiles yelps at the touch. 

"That ring on your finger represents that you are mine. So yes I do own you." He whispers menacingly. 

He bends down and kisses Stiles' cheek while grasping his jaw. Stiles flinches. Theo stands up and looks around.

"I'm hungry. Stiles get me my dinner." Theo says as he walk up the stairs.

Stiles slowly sits up and presses his fingers across his red hot cheek. Stiles hisses at the sting if it. He feels his eyes water and before he knows it he is sobbing violently on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is conflicted with how his relationship with Theo and how its changed. Theo is remorseful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for telling me about the mistakes I have made this is only my second story so I'm still learning. Thanks for your support!!

Stiles can't even look at Theo in the eye the next morning. After the incident last night Stiles staid in the living room. He sat on the couch all night and didn't get a wink of sleep. He just stared at the wall all night. Stiles' mind kept on replaying the slap over and over again. 

How could he do this to me? I am terrified. Should I leave? What would happen if I leave? He might hurt me again. 

These thoughts kept on buzzing in his head all night. He would flinch every time he heard a movement from upstairs. 

Hours passed like minutes. Stiles blinks as a stream of light dances across his face. He hears the door to his bedroom creak open. He tenses at the sound. Theo walks downstairs with "remorseful" eyes. 

"Good morning Stiles." Theo utters. 

Stiles does not answer. He stares blankly at the wall opposite of Theo. Theo sits on the couch, Stiles jumps and runs to the opposite side of the room. 

"Stiles... I-I am so sorry about what happened last night. I would never... I didn't think about what I was doing." Theo says with watery eyes. 

Stiles just stares with skeptical eyes. He shakes violently in fear. 

"Y...you hit me." Stiles rasps out. 

"Stiles I didn't mean t-" 

"You hit me an you expect me to forgive and forget? Theo I... I don't know if I can trust you." 

Theo drops down to his knees with tears falling down his face.

"Stiles please I love you please. Name the price and I'll pay it. Give me another chance. I will never slap you again." Theo says as he takes Stiles' hand and kisses it over and over again.

In that moment Stiles should have packed his shit and left. He should have flipped of Theo. He should have taken off that ring and thrown it out. But Stiles loves this man. 

"Ok." Stikes mutters. 

Theo smiles a smile of relief. He rests his head on Stiles' stomach with a sigh. 

Huh. Second chances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Theo started going great but it all ended with one night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for everything. Keep on writing your comments I love reading your comments. I am sorry for taking so long I just lost some of my mojo.

It has as been two week since Stiles gave Theo a second chance at the relationship. Things have been going great. Theo started coming home on time. Theo finally got a job at a small but well paid corporation. He would buy Stiles flowers, chrysanthemums with pink roses every few days.

Today is just like any other day. Stiles is at the stove frying the eggplants for the eggplant lasagna. (A/N I know it sounds disgusting but it tastes amazing!!) Stiles hears keys at the front door. He jumps up in excitement and runs to the door after turning off the stove. He is greeted at the door with Theo smiling while holding a small brown teddy bear that is holding a heart that says "Hug Me". Stiles smirks. 

"Which one am I supposed to hug? You or the bear?" He says with crossed arms

Theo rolls his eyes playfully but leans in and gives Stiles a peck on the cheek. 

"Your fiance would be a very good choice." 

Stiles wraps his arms around his neck and presses his lips gently against Theo's. Theo groans and yanks Stiles closer to him as he slips his tongue past his lips. Stiles whimpers as he pulls away to catch his breath. Theo smiles down at him. 

"Hey baby. I have a surprise for you." 

Stiles tilts his head in curiosity. 

"What might that surprise be?" Stiles asks as he musters up the best puppy dog face. 

Theo rolls his eyes again but kisses the tip of Stiles' nose. 

"If I tell you it wouldn't be that much of a surprise now wouldn't it?" He smirks. 

"Baby get dressed we are going out." 

Stiles frowns. 

"What about dinner?" Stiles asks. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it I will put away the food while you get dressed." Theo says with one last kiss on the cheek. 

He gently shoves Stiles toward the stairs. 

"Alright alright I'm going." Stiles giggles excitedly.

*************************************************

Stiles walks down the stairs wearing his Captain America T-shirt with some skinny jeans. Theo is sitting on the living room couch twiddling his thumbs. He looks up and smiles. He upraises Stiles then frowns. 

"Don't you think those jeans are a little too tight, Stiles?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles scoffs. 

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides... This body is meant for your eyes only." 

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as he makes a grand gesture at his body. Theo smiles and reaches for Stiles' hand. 

"Let's go baby." Theo says as he opens the front door for Stiles. 

They walk to Stiles' Blue Jeep and Theo goes to the drivers seat. 

"Stiles I think we should buy a new car." 

Stiles gawks at Theo as if he was speaking multiple languages all at once. 

"Then what's going to happen to Roscoe?" Stiles asks as he pets the dashboard. 

"We can get it scrapped-" Stiles cuts him off instantly. 

"First of all HE is not an IT. Second I am never giving up this Jeep. He is not getting scrapped." Stiles says firmly. 

Theo raises his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this Jeep was so important to you." Theo mumbles. 

"This Jeep is important to me... and you know why."

Theo's expression softens in sympathy.

"Well let's go to our little surprise." He says with a soft smile.

Theo starts the car and he starts driving down the road. Stiles is buzzing in anticipation. He loves and hates surprises. It is something that always has him tethering on edge. They drive in comfortable silence until Theo finally parks nearby a big park. Stiles smiles in confusion. 

"Do me a favor and close your eyes." Theo says with bright excited eyes. 

Stiles does as he is told with a sigh. He feels Theo lightly push him forward. 

"Where are we going?" Stiles asks. 

Theo chuckles. 

"Don't worry about it. It is not too far off."

Stiles can feel the ground become softer under his feet. Grass maybe? Theo pushes him gently to the left with a chuckle. 

"OK... you can open your eyes." Theo says into his neck causing Stiles to shiver. 

Stiles slowly opens his eyes and he smiles happily at the sight. He sees a small picnic basket resting on a black blanket that has a pink heart in the middle of it. There are a bunch of fake candles resting on each corner of the blanket, making everything around the set up to be illuminated with a nice orange glow. Stiles jumps on Theo kissing him repeatedly all over his face as Theo laughs. 

"Theo you did all of this for me?" Stiles says as he sits on the blanket.

"Of course, baby I'd do anything for you." Theo says. 

Stiles blushes but covers it up with his hands. Theo smiles and opens the picnic basket. 

"I got your favorite. While I was on break at work I made you a couple of Nutella sandwiches in the kitchenette." Theo says as he places Stiles on his lap. Stiles takes out the sandwiches with a happy hum. 

"Thank you so much Theo. You didn't have to do this." 

"I wanted to babe. I wanted to do something good for you." 

The couple sits at the picnic eating the Nutella sandwiches that Stiles moans most of the time. During this time Theo starts talking about their upcoming wedding. As they continued to talk a cute little puppy bounds into Stiles' thigh. 

"He little guy or girl." Stiles says as he pets the little golden retriever. 

Theo scrunches his face in distaste. Stiles frowns. Theo hates dogs for some odd reason. He thinks that they are inferior creatures. The little puppy yips when a young man runs up to them out of breath. This man has long dark brown hair resting on his shoulders with a lean tan body.

"Hey sorry he just ran off. I couldn't catch up." The stranger says breathlessly.

"Oh it's no problem he is so cute. What's his name?"

"Oh thank you. His name is Jimmy." The man says with a wide smile. 

Stiles pets the little puppy as he wags his tail happily. 

"By any chance did you happen to go to Beacon Hills High School?" The man asks with a look of recognition in his eyes. 

"I did." 

"Don't you remember me at all? I am Greenberg's older brother." He says shyly. 

"Oh My God Josh! You look good!" Stiles exclaims as he jumps up to give Josh a hug.

"Thanks you look good too. How are you? What have you been up to? 

"Haha I've been doing good. I'm engaged." Stiles says as he throws up his left hand. 

Josh looks down at the ring with a gleeful grin. 

"Wow! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" 

"Thanks my fiance is...gone." Stiles stops mid sentence and turns to see that Theo is no where to be seen. The picnic is gone too. 

"Uh... I guess he's gone. Well I got to go but it was nice talking to you." Stiles says as he gives Josh a quick hug. 

"Yeah you too. Bye! Come one Jimmy!" Josh says with a smiles as he walks away with the happy puppy. 

Stiles turns around and looks at the empty space that once occupied a picnic and his fiance. Stiles walks outside to where he vaguely retraces his steps back to the car to see it's not there. Stiles' eyes narrow in confusion. Stiles digs in his pocket to feel that he he doesn't have his keys or his phone. 

"I know he did not take the car and drive off with it. If I find him home with my Jeep he is so dead."

****************************************

Unfortunately Stiles was right his Jeep is home. Stiles storms into the house seething. He sees Theo sitting on the couch with a calm facial expression.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You just left me at the park with MY CAR?! Are you fucking serious? God why did y-" 

Stiles' angry speech is abruptly cut short when Theo slams him against the wall. A strong hand is wrapping around his neck and squeezing the air out of him. Stiles flails and tries to slap his hand away from his throat. 

"How fucking dare you? You have the audacity to come in this house after you threw yourself at that man like the dirty bitch that you are. Huh?!" 

Theo tosses Stiles to the ground and stomped on his stomach. Stiles curls up into a ball at the pain. 

"Theo STOP!" Stiles shouts. 

Theo gives Stiles a solid punch on his jaw. Stiles kicks Theo in his shin. He let's put a pain filled grunt but ignores it. It makes him angrier and he gives Stiles one hard kick in the ribs. Stiles feels the air get knocked out of his lungs. Tears run down his face as he pushes and squirms to get away from him. 

"Please, stop! PLEASE!!" 

"SHUT UP!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" 

Theo then punches Stiles right in his mouth. Stiles instantly tastes blood from his busted lip. Theo grabs at Stiles' hair forcing him to look at his face.

"You're mine and no one else's." He says calmly. 

Stiles shakes his head to get away from his grip. Theo snarls and spits on Stiles' face. He then bashes Stiles' head against the floor. Just before his vision starts to black out Stiles hears a dark cold laugh. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in the hospital to a different Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!! I am so sorry about how long I took on the last chapter. Please keep up with your awesome comments. Love you guys thanks.

Stiles slips into consciousness without opening his eyes. He hears a annoying beeping noise in the background. His body feels heavy and numb. Stiles finally tries to open his eyes but one of them is swollen shut. 

"Oh good you're awake." A cold voice that he now feared says with mocking cheerfulness. 

Stiles tenses up as he turn to his right to see his abusive fiance. Theo leans in to Stiles' ear while he grabs at Stiles' hand that is attached to the heart monitor that is currently going crazy. 

"When the doctor comes in you will tell him that you fell down the stairs. Tell him anything else and what I did to you will seem like heaven when I'm done with you." He whispers as he squeezes Stiles' wrist. 

"T-T-Theo y-you're hurting me." Stiles stammers as a tear falls from his eye. 

"Does it look like I fucking care? Do as I fucking say and we won't have any problems." Theo says with a mean glare. 

He then takes Stiles' hand that is attached to the heart monitor and takes off the clamp to put it on his own finger without causing flat line on the monitor. The fast and erratic heart beat of Stiles changes to the rhythmic, steady beat of Theo. With his strong grip still on Stiles he hides his hand underneath the covers. The doctor finally walks into the room with a grim expression on his face.

"Well Mr.Stilinski can you tell me what happened because you have a lot of injuries." The doctor says while he looks at the clipboard. 

"I uh-" 

"Go on babe tell him what happened." Theo says with a sickly sweet smiles as he squeezes Stiles wrist. 

"I... I f-fell down a flight of stairs." Stiles says softly. 

"Can you tell us the injuries please. I want to know how I can take care of him for when we go home." 

Stiles internally flinches at how good Theo is at pretending to care about him. 

"Well Mr.Stilinski you have two bruised ribs.You had a tooth that fell out but we were able to put it back in. You have a scratched retina and 30 stitches on your head." 

Stiles gasps. 

"He could be very clumsy." Theo chuckles. 

The doctor let's out a short laugh. 

"Yeah well accidents happen." The doctor says as he walks toward the door.

"When will he be discharged?" Theo asks still squeezing Stiles' wrist. 

"Well he has a lot of injuries but they are not that serious. So he can be out by next week." 

"Don't worry I will take real good care of him." Stiles can feel Theo's nails digging into his skin. Stiles bites his split lip to silence his whimpers. 

The doctor gives a reassuring smile then exits the room. Theo turns to Stiles and gives him one swift strike across the cheek. Stiles let's out a small yelp. 

"Don't fucking stutter again! He could've thought that you were lying. We wouldn't want that now would we." Theo whispers menacingly. 

Stiles shakes his head. Theo sighs and lightly pets Stiles on top of his head. 

"Good boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles gets discharged from the hospital things get even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I wast typing on my phone and my keyboard kept on vanishing while I was typing and I pressed post by an accident.

Its' been a week and as promised Stiles gets discharged after being nursed back to health. After the incident with the doctor Theo left Stiles. He did not see Theo throughout the whole week. The only people who visited him was Melissa, Scott and his dad. Every time they showed up they would ask where he went and Stiles would have to lie.

After Theo shows up to the hospital he checks Stiles out and puts him in a wheelchair . The pushes Stiles through the parking lot of the hospital. Theo opens the car door and walks to the driver's seat.

"Theo c-can you p-please help m-m-me out...please?" Stiles asks softly.

"You have legs for a reason, Stiles." Theo says with a cold voice.

"B-b-but I'm injured." Stiles protests.

"Yeah well whose fault is that?"

Stiles slowly rises up from the chair with a broken sob and almost hits his head against the side mirror. He is finally able to haul himself into the Jeep. Stiles shuts the door to the car an Theo starts to drive.

"S-so how is your job?" Stiles asks nervously.

No answer. They finally make it to the house. Stiles slowly opens the door to the car and steps out only to see that Theo I still in the car. Stiles let's out a confused noise.

"I'm going out for a while." Theo says as he looks down at his buzzing phone.

"W-here are you g-going?" Theo lets out a frustrated groan.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Theo hisses.

On that note Theo reverses the car out of the driveway and drives off. 

This is my chance I can finally leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to escape from Theo... things go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all if the support guys. Please leave comments I love reading them even if it's constructive criticism. Writers Block is real bitch... - _ - I am so sorry. I'm going to try to update every Friday or Sunday maybe both.

Theo drives off leaving Stiles alone on the driveway. Stiles let's out his internal sob. Stiles' heart clenches as he limps his way to the house. He makes his way to the couch and hugs his pillow to let his cries out freely.

What have I done for him to treat me like this? All I have ever done was love him. Am I not a good fiance? I supported him when no one else did. I can't live like this... 

Stiles slowly rises up from the couch. He makes his way to the bedroom and rummages through the closet to find his red suitcase. He throws it on the bed with other things that were lying around that happen to be his. He walks over to the dresser with unshed tears clouding his vision. 

Where the hell am I supposed to go? Do I go to Dad? He is going to ask what is going on with us... I can't lie to my dad. What about Scott?

With Stiles too preoccupied with his buzzing thoughts he was not aware of his surroundings. He did not hear a car pull up to the driveway. He did not hear the heavy foot steps making their way up to the bedroom. As Stiles walks over to the dresser to gather more of his clothes, Theo walks in with a bouquet of sunflowers, Stiles hates sunflowers. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Theo asks oddly calm. 

Stiles lets out a startled yelp and turns to his abuser. 

"I-I Theo..." Stiles trails off trembling in fear. 

Theo's eyes pan down to the red suitcase on the bed. A weirdly serene expression settles on Theos' face. 

"You're leaving." He finally says as he stares blankly at the suitcase.

"Y-you hurt me Theo. I-I d-don't think . . . I can't live like this Theo." Stiles stood there frozen trying to measure Theo's face for any ounce of anger. 

Stiles was disturbed to find tears falling down Theo's face with a crazed smile. 

"You think that you can leave me? Did I tell you that you can leave?" Theo says in between maniacal laughter. 

" I-I can't do this anymore." Stiles mutters as he takes off the engagement ring and places it on the dresser. 

That's when Stiles saw it. The anger. The anger that Stiles learned to fear very quickly. Before Stiles could get a chance to make a run for it a calloused hand takes a tight hold of his throat. Stiles grips at Theo's hand that is wrapped around his throat. 

"You think that you can leave me? HUH?!" He says as he lifts Stiles off of the floor. 

Stiles can see black dots dancing around his vision. He lets out a choked noise as he claws at his arm, trying to pry his tight grasp off of his throat. 

"T-Theo p-please.." Stiles croaks with tears running down his beet red face as he kicks his feet, trying to escape from his tightening grasp. 

"There is only one way that you are leaving me-" 

Before Stiles could hear the rest of Theo's sentence the black dots around his vision expanded, consuming Stiles into the darkness. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles slowly reaches consciousness and opens his eyes to see that he is on the bed. He looks down to see that his suitcase is gone and is instead replaced by the looming presence of his fiance, sitting at the end of the bed staring blankly at a picture of him and Stiles kissing on top of a hill during a beautiful sunset. 

"You want to give up on this? Us? Really Stiles?" Theo says still looking at the picture. 

Stiles did not answer he merely just stared at the back of his head with so much hatred. 

Theo turns to Stiles with a blank expression and starts to caress Stiles' face, ignoring the small flinch Stiles did involuntarily. 

"If you try to leave me again . . . I will kill you." Theo says as he stares into Stiles eyes with so much intensity.

Stiles' eyes widen in fear. 

"That is the only way you will leave me. If I got tired of you and I break up with you or in a body bag. It's your choice Stiles." 

With that Theo drops the picture on Stiles's lap and leaves the room. Stiles curls up into a fetal position and lets out a loud scream that just shook his whole world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott throws a party for Stiles. Guess who he runs into... *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More comments guys I love your comments and your kudos. And I love you guys too. X333

Stiles and Theo have been walking on eggshells since that day where Theo threatened Stiles' life. Stiles would leave the house the moment the car would leave the driveway. He would go over to Scott's' house as a refuge. Scott, being the sweet yet clueless friend assumed it was because Stiles missed him and wanted to catch up on some much needed bro time. Theo stopped coming home on some days or when he would come home Stiles would notice that he had hickies on his neck. Stiles refused to say anything about it. He wanted to keep the peace. Every time Theo would not come home Stiles would feel instant relief that he would not get beat on that day. The first time he saw the hickie Stiles knew that he was in a toxic relationship with no way out. 

Today is any regular day. Stiles is currently hiding out in the bathroom while Theo gets ready for work. As he stares in the mirror, Stiles hears a shuffling on the outside of the door. His blood runs cold. 

Go away. Please just go away.

He hears Theo sigh exasperatedly with a small thud on the door, as if Theo was resting his head on it. The noise still startled Stiles enough to let out a small gasp. 

"You can't hide from me forever. Our wedding is 3 months away and you live under the same roof as me. Hiding in the bathroom every time I have to go to work is not going to solve our relationship. So just open the door." 

Before Stiles can think about his response he says....

"What relationship? You beat me and cheat on me. To me I think this relationship is a dictatorship and you're fucking Hitler."

All of that hate Stiles has for this man is boiling to the surface. All of the pain that he felt the moment Theo switched up on him was starting to build up. But all that temporary courage faded when Theo growled and banged on the door angrily.

"You think that your the one who is running shit?! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING JOB!! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!" Theo shouts as he keeps banging on the door. 

Stiles curls up in the corner and lets out a broken sob. Ho looks up at the door to see the wood is splintering under the constant impact. 

Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway! 

The pounding finally stopped with a breathless "Shit". 

"I don't have time for you. You fucking f*g. I have a job to get to . . . unlike you. I'll deal with you later." (A/N I have a huge problem with the "f" word so I would never spell it out in any story.) 

With that he hears Theo's footsteps walk out of the room toward the stairs. He finally hears the door downstairs slam close. Stiles cautiously opens the door to the bathroom and goes to the window to take a peek at the car in the driveway. He can see the angry look on Theo's face as he starts the car and drives off to work. Stiles slides down the wall with a sigh of relief. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles situated himself after Theo left. He got dressed and hopped into his Jeep after he called Scott, letting him know that he was coming. As Stiles makes his way down to Scott's house Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Stiles briefly looks down to see Scott's name light up screen. Stiles presses the call button.

"Hey man I'm on my way right now." Stiles says a little annoyed

"Uh- Hey. Dude do you mind stopping at a store and buying a pack of Bud Light?" Scott says in a rush. 

"Dude you okay? You sound weird . . . weirder than usual."

"Hahaha! You're so funny Stiles." Scott says in between nervous giggles.

"Dude . . . What ar-" 

"Just get the beer! Got to go! Bye!" 

Stiles hears the click at the end of the line telling him that Scott hung up on him. 

Stiles drives down the road to the closest corner store to Scott's house. 

Stiles walks in and goes to the fridge in the back of the store. As he looks at the beer he sees a flyer taped to a blank wall that was next to the fridge. 

'Domestic Violence is not okay. Make the right choice. If you or someone you know is in a abusive relationship, please call: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233). We will be there for you' (A/N This is an actual hotline you can call if you or someone you know is suffering from domestic violence.) 

Stiles stood there frozen. 

I never thought that this could have been me. I did not know this is what it feels like. I feel trapped. I feel like I have nowhere to go.

Silent tears fall down his face. He quickly wipes away his stray tears with the back of his hand. Stiles pick up the pack of beer and walks up to the counter and pays for it. He hops back into his car and drives to Scott's house and parks in the driveway. He shuts off the car and sits there. . . 

Now I have to put up this happy facade. Why do I not feel happy to see my best friend. I'm not sad or angry. I'm just . . . numb. All I am is just a fucking shell with nothing left inside. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. Stile walks up to the McCall residence and he notices that it is eerily quiet in the house. Stiles just assumed that Scott was in the bathroom. He opens the door only to see a huge group of people shouting "SURPRISE!!" Stiles jumps back, clearly startled by the huge group of people beaming at him with Scott standing in the front of the crowd with a white cake in his hands. 

"Hey bro!" Scott shouts as he skips over to Stiles to give him a side hug with one hand while the other balances the cake.

"Scott . . . what the hell is this?" 

"Bro I saw how bummed out you were after your discharge from the hospital. I decided to throw you a 'Thank You for not Dying on Me because you fell down a flight of stairs' party." Scott says with a small chuckle.

Right . . . I fell. I mean at least that's what everybody thinks had happened. 

"So with that being said . . . LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!" Scott shrieks happily. 

Yay . . . a party just what I needed. Stiles sighs exasperatedly.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The party has been going on for an hour but it feels like an eternity. Stiles has been wandering around the house bumping into people he does not even know. The party is at full swing. The music is blasting and the smell of alcohol and sweat is making Stiles feel nauseous. He hasn't been at a party since High School. He did not even get himself a beer. He just has a red cup full of water. Stiles feels . . . naked, exposed. He can feel as if people are looking at him. 

Are they judging me? Do they know? Can they see how much I hurt? 

He feels a hand clasp at his shoulder and spin him around. Scott smiles childishly at his friends startled look. 

"Are you having a good time?" Scott screams loudly over the music. 

Fake it until you make it. He doesn't have to know. 

Stiles forces a wide fake smile. 

"Yeah man. This is great. Thanks!" 

Scott preens under the fake praise. 

"I have someone I would like for you to meet. Follow me!" 

Great job Stiles. Just keep it up a little longer and you can leave before Theo gets home. 

Scott leads him to the kitchen and Stiles is met with a sight. A tall 6" male with black hair and a leather jacket. The typical bad boy look. His face was sharp and angular with a nice 5 o'clock shadow, making him look really intimidating. Then the man looks at Scott and a friendly smile spreads across his face. His smile instantly put so much brightness to this mans dark exterior. His soft dimples that hide behind his beard instantly gives this man a sweet boyish look. 

He . . . he is beautiful. But I don't want to have another Theo in my life

"Stiles I would like for you to meet Derek. He is a mechanic who owns his own shop. I thought that introductions were necessary because as much as I love your precious baby outside just as much as you do, I'm getting real tired of having to pick your ass up because she went asleep on you in the middle of the road." 

" Wow, Scott thank you for insulting me and my car in front of a random stranger."

" I think I can introduce myself, Scott. I do have a mouth for a reason. Hi! My name is Derek. Derek Hale." 

Stiles tries not to gape at this man His voice is soft and sweet. It's not too deep and not to high. 

"Uh- hi my name is-"

"Yeah I know who you are. This party is all about you, right." Derek says as he raises his beer to his lips. 

Stiles tries not look at this unfairly attractive man too much.

You have a fiance at home. 

Yeah, the same one that threatened to kill you and beats on you. 

What if he's just like Theo? Starts of nice, kind and charming but turns evil. Why are you even thinking about this? It's not like you would ever be with this guy. 

Someone's loud voice booms out Scott's name, ripping Stiles out of his thoughts. 

"Oh Shit! Hold on, Stiles. I'll be right back." he says as he walks toward the crowd of people. 

Then there were two. 

"So Stiles. What do you do?" 

Oh God. Please don't talk to me.

"I uh . . . don't have a job at the moment. I umm . . ." Stiles stammers embarrassed from his confession. 

"Ah, I see what it is. You're still not sure what you want to do in life." 

Stiles' eyes widen in shock. 

He's not judging me. Why is he not judging me?

"It's no big deal. I was not sure what I wanted to do. Things will work out. So no worries you're still young." He says with a comforting smile. 

" H-how old are you?" 

"I'm 27."

"Oh. So how did you know that you wanted to be a mechanic?" 

"I didn't. I used to help my father with his car a lot. It was something that I enjoyed. But I never thought of it as a career. I went to college as a business major for two years and I realized how much I hated it."

Stiles can feel the corners of his mouth twitch slightly to become a genuine smile. 

What I am doing? 

Stiles and Derek continued to talk. As time went on Stiles can feel himself relax. They talked about everything and nothing. He started cracking jokes and smiling. He hasn't felt like this for a while. Derek would listen intently to whatever Stiles had to say. Most people would tell Stiles to shut up. That he talked too much. Derek honestly seemed to want to listen to him. Stiles was relaxed enough he started drinking beer. Now he is slightly tipsy. 

"I-I should g-get going." Stiles stammers. 

" I am not letting you drive like this. Let me take you home." 

"W-w-what about Scott?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll let him know that I took you home." 

Stiles finally relents and walks out of the booming house with Derek. Stiles fishes for his keys and tosses them at Derek, who catches it without a blink. When they get into the car Stiles tells Derek his address. Derek gives Stiles a small smile. 

"Are you okay? Do you want some water or something?" Derek asks as he starts the car.

A warm feeling consumes Stiles. Stiles feels that warmth rush to his face as he shakes his head.

A random stranger cares about me more than my fiance does. 

It took 10 minutes to get to Stiles' house and Derek parks the car in the, thankfully, empty driveway. 

"Thank you for driving me you didn't have to. Now how are you going home?" 

A sly smirk works its' way across that devilishly handsome face. 

Wait what? 

"It's not that far of a walk. I just wanted to makes sure you got home safe and sound." 

Stiles blushes a light pink at the statement. 

"T-Thank you. You're really nice." 

"No problem. Do you maybe want to go out sometime?" 

Stiles' heart flutters.

"Oh . . . I um I'm engaged." Stiles says glumly while showing his ring. 

Instead of looking angry like Stiles expected him to look, Derek just smiles again. 

" Well . . . I can't help that all of the good ones are taken." Derek says huskily looking at Stiles with his intense eyes, making Stiles' body warm up. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No no sweetie it's fine. You know what? Here-" Derek cuts himself off by taking a pen out of his jacket pocket and reaches for Stiles' hand but Stiles flinches away involuntarily. 

A perplexed expression rests on Derek's face for a moment be for his expression turns soft and calm. 

"I won't hurt you." 

Stiles feels a small lump in his throat form. 

Those words struck Stiles in a way that he can't understand.

Derek holds out his hand patiently waiting for Stiles to rest his hand in his. Finally, Stiles stretches his arm to Derek. Derek grasps his wrist gingerly and starts writing his number on his hand. 

"You should text me Stiles. I know you're engaged so I just want to be friends." 

Stiles smiles.

"Friends." Stiles repeats as an agreement. 

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

Stiles nods. 

"Are you happy? Are you happy with your engagement?" 

Stiles breaks out into a cold sweat. 

"I- ummm I don't-" 

"You know what? It's okay. Just forget I asked." Derek says reassuringly. 

" Well . . . I had a great time talking to you. I w-would like too talk to you some more." Stiles stutters in embarrassment.

"Yeah, me too." 

With that Derek walks out of the car and goes to the other side to open the door for him. Stiles smiles again. This is the most he has smiled genuinely in what feels like a long time. 

"Well it was nice meeting you. I should get going." Derek says with a smile. 

" Thank you, Derek. Good night." 

With that Stiles watches Derek walk away until his big stature became small and eventually disappeared into the cool night air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles explore their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments. I will take your votes into consideration. :)) Sorry for the wait. I'm back at it again!!

##Derek## 

As soon as Derek walks away from him he can feel his eyes on him. He can feel Stiles watching him as he walk away. Derek sighs. 

The whole time that I was with Stiles the bitter scent of sadness and pain would wash over me. At some points in our conversations a light smell of happiness would come and go. But this happy scent would be masked with the bitter smell of pain. I wonder what has gotten him to this? He smells so depressed and scared. He also seemed very fearful and flustered when I asked him if he was happy with his engagement. From that reaction and how much his scent flared up with fear, I knew something was up. When I first saw Stiles you can instantly feel all of his pain just by looking at him. I like Stiles but he has a fiance. . . yet he does not seem happy in his relationship. Should I just pursue him anyway? Or should I just be his friend that will really listen to him? I don't know but all I can do is wait. 

##Stiles##

555-8157

This is Derek's number. 

Oh. My. God. This is Derek's number. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Should I call him now? Will I seem too desperate? Wait. . . why do I care so much?

Stiles looks at the numbers on his hand worriedly. Then after a long moment he takes out his phone and puts Derek's number in it. Stiles quickly runs to the bathroom and scrubs the ink off of his skin.

In a weird way Stiles feels like he's cheating and oddly enough he does not feel an ounce of guilt. Normally Stiles is the type of guy that would feel bad if he were to look at another guy. 

Why should I feel guilty? He beats on me and he cheats. He does not care about me. Why the hell am I in this relationship?

Stiles jumps when he hear the car pull up into the driveway. He runs back into the bedroom and hops into bed. He listens out for the heavy footfalls that make their way up the stairs. He closes his eyes and lets out a few fake snores when Theo opens the door to the bedroom. The footsteps grow closer until they stop right next to the bed. 

"My beautiful baby." Theo coos as he lightly brushes his finger on Stiles' cheekbone. 

Stiles can feel the bile climb up to his throat in disgust. Thankfully he is able to hold it back. 

"If only you realize that I do these things because I love you." 

Stiles' mouth twitched. 

This is what you call love? 

He hears the footsteps walk toward the bathroom and the door closes. With his eyes still closed a tear falls on his pillow.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

After Theo leaves for work the next day Stiles stares longingly at his phone. With a trembling hand Stiles picks up his phone and dials Derek's number. After 3 agonizing rings he finally answers.

"Hello?" 

"Uh h-hi it's me Stiles." 

##Derek##

"Uh h-hi it's me Stiles." 

Derek smiles. He didn't think that Stiles would call him so soon. 

"Hey how are you Stiles?" Derek asks as he continues tinkering his car.

"I um I'm good. How are you?" Stiles says awkwardly. 

"I'm okay just doing some tune ups on my car." 

"Oh. Is something wrong with your car?" 

Derek lets out a small chuckle. 

"No just do a small check up. Enough about my car. I want to know more about you Stiles."

He can hear Stiles' heartbeat speed up on the other side of the phone. 

"I-i am n-not that interesting." he stutters, clearly nervous. 

"I don't care. Tell me about you. It doesn't have to be personal. It could be your favorite color. Just tell me who you are." 

"O-Okay. My favorite color is purple. I like to read comic books. I-I'm g-gay. I like to watch baseball and my favorite movie is 'The Godfather'" 

"If you say you are a Yankees fan I am hanging up." Derek teases lightheartedly.

Stiles laughs. 

"Ew gross! Mets fan all the way." Stiles says with another laugh. 

Derek smiles, happy that he made Stiles laugh for the first time in this conversation. 

After this they jump from topic to topic. Stiles and Derek are always laughing at each others jokes, having small debates about certain topics. He can already tell that he is starting to like Stiles. . . more than he should. Derek looks at the time and he realizes that he has been talking to Stiles for the past 2 hours. 

"Okay I got to go Stiles you got me to stop tinkering my car."

"Are you calling me a distraction?" Stiles asks mockingly.

"Yeah. . . you are one hell of a distraction." 

Derek can hear his breath hitch on the other line. 

Way to flirt with a guy in a relationship Derek. Ugh!

"U-u-um y-yeah I should get going." 

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

There is a small pause. 

"No. Why?" he asks nervously.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I can tinker up your car and teach you a few things."

"That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow then." he says excitedly.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow after I send you the address."

"Thanks Derek. Bye."

The line goes dead. Derek sighs.

I guess being his friend is going to be harder than I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up with a terrible start to his "Happy Day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs* I can understand if yall hate me and stopped reading my story. Damn, I hate myself honestly. LOL, I'm so sorry for the wait. But now I finally have a laptop so no more excuses!! I love you guys and thank you for putting up with me. I will be posting up to 3 Chapters today to make it up to guys. Thank you!!

Stiles wakes up to feel someone kissing on his neck. At first, Stiles thought he was dreaming and that Derek is the one who was kissing him. He smiles at the thought as a warm tingly feeling erupts in his lower abdomen. But then the person behind him had to open their mouth and say something to bring Stiles back to his cold reality.

"Good morning, baby. You seem more willing today. You want to go ALL the way?" The voice whispers seductively in his ear. 

Stiles feels his body instantly stiffen. His closed eyes finally pop open in fear. 

"Th-Theo. U-Um good morning." 

Theo didn't answer. Instead, he runs his hand down to Stiles' hip and caresses his happy trail above his boxers. Then one of his fingers slides underneath the elastic band and grips his soft penis. Stiles panics and rolls of the bed with a yelp.

"What the fuck?!" Theo exclaims angrily. 

"I...I'm still not ready," Stiles says quietly as he takes a sheet and covers himself from Theo's hungry eyes. 

"What do you mean that you're not ready? What in the ever loving fuck is taking you so long? You were just smiling a minute ago." 

That smile wasn't for you, is what Stiles wanted to say but instead, he says:

"I was having a good dream and then you woke me up," Stiles grumbles moodily.

"A good dream? You were thinking about somebody else. WERE'NT YOU?!?!" He shouts.

Stiles' eyes widen in fear. The last thing he wanted was to have Theo go into a jealous rage before he was supposed to meet up with Derek.

"Nonononono. I wasn't thinking about any one. I promise...I was thinking about our wedding actually." Stiles says as he plasters a fake smile on his face. 

Stiles learns very quickly that lying was his best way to survive this relationship with Theo. So he also learned how to be good at it. 

Theo's impassive expression softens to a loving smile. 

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Theo asks, interest very evident in his face. 

"I was thinking about what cake we should get. I am stuck between Red Velvet and Vanilla." Stiles says as he slowly stands up.

"Well, we can set up a cake tasting one day that I'm not too busy," Theo says with a weird glint in his eyes.

You mean when you're not busy too fucking that side piece twink.

Again, Stiles fakes another wide smile. 

"That sounds great. I have to go out today to get Baby checked out. He's been acting weird." He says all too eager to leave.

"Okay. Well, I got to go to work. When I get home today...do me a favor." Theo says with a devious grin. 

Stiles gulps. 

"W-W-What i-is it?" Stiles stutters, his Stepford Wife act slowly faltering. 

Theo stands up from the bed and walks over to Stiles' stiff half naked figure. He puts his hand on his neck and drags it down Stiles' chest to his belly button. A weirdly bad feeling clenches Stiles' stomach as he tries not to throw up.

"Get dressed in something sexy for me." He says with a smug expression.

Theo finally goes to the bathroom, leaving a scared and flustered Stiles alone with his thoughts. But one thought really stands out to Stiles in this moment.

I really truly hate him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to see Derek and things get way too HOT for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be a little bit happy/almost smutty. I don't to have Stiles sad all the time so here is some UST. I hope you enjoy!! Thank you, guys. Put some Kudos on the bottom. I love your comments.

After Theo finally leaves for "work". Stiles finally starts getting ready for his day with Derek. Stiles has never been this excited to go to a repair shop before. In the middle of his morning routine Stiles realizes that he is doing very weird things. He is taking longer to do his hair. It took him up to 15 minutes to pick out an outfit. He brushed his teeth twice and used a mouth wash. From an outside perspective, it looks as if he is getting ready for a date.

Stiles does a double take at the revelation.

No. This is not a date. This...this is- they're hanging out. 

Stiles feels his cheeks heat up. With an annoyed sigh, He finally leaves his house after taking 10 minutes to choose his shoes. He goes outside to his car and sends a text asking for Derek's address.

When Stiles finally gets Derek's address he gets into the car and drives off. As he makes his way down the road his mind starts to wander.

I wonder how many people Derek has been with? A decent amount probably with the way he looks. Is he even gay? Why the hell do I care?

Stiles didn't realize that he was biting on his bottom lip so hard until he suddenly tasted blood. He curses as takes a tissue out of his glove compartment and presses it against the open wound. 

Shitshitshitshitshit!! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!! Derek cannot see me like this. 

"Fuck my life...seriously," Stiles huffs. 

Stiles drives up to a 4 story apartment to see Derek standing there in front waiting for him. Stiles catches Derek's eye and Derek instantly smiles. A warm flush makes it way up to Stiles' cheeks. Derek then opens up his garage to his house and waves him inside. Stiles pulls in to the garage and shuts off the car. He gets out of the car to see Derek standing directly next to the door.

"Hey, Stiles. I'm so glad that you can make it." 

"U-Uh yeah. No problem."

Stiles couldn't help but be very nervous around Derek. At first glance, he seems domineering and mean...just like Theo. But then he simply gives him a smile and Stiles can't help but swoon. He also can't help but be scared of Derek. He's charming, handsome and "seems" like a genuinely nice person...but that is exactly how Theo was when he was in High School. He was just as charming...maybe not as handsome as Derek but back then he was what Stiles thought to be his "Prince Charming". Now, look...they were once "THE" couple. "The Perfect Couple". But now that old couple is long gone and dead. They now are the "Dysfunctional Couple". The type of couple that seems happy from the outside but on the inside they are all just fucked up. Derek is everything that Stiles is afraid of and everything that he wants...and that terrifies him.

"Oh shit, you're bleeding," Derek says, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts.

Derek presses his thumb on Stiles' bottom lip, looking at the wound. Stiles' eyes widen in surprise. With Derek looking at his lip he is very close. He can feel his cheeks darkening from the intensity of Derek's gaze.

"What happened here?" He asks as he lightly caresses the small cut with his thumb. 

A bodily shiver runs through him at the touch.

"Um...W-when I-I'm in deep t-thought I bite m-my lip." he stammers.

"Well, you have to be more careful. Now, are you ready for me to teach you how to fix your car?"

"To be completely honest with you...no because I don't want to know the full extent of how damaged he is." Stiles jokes dryly, already getting comfortable. 

Derek lets out a loud short laugh. 

"Don't worry there is nothing that I can't do. Now let's open her up." 

"Him." Stiles corrects.

Stiles stops for a minute, hoping that he did not anger Derek by correcting him...but surprisingly Derek just laughs again.

"Okay okay okay. Let's open HIM up." 

Derek walks over to the front of the car and opens it.

"Okay tell me the main problem with this car."

"Well, he overheats a lot and usually shuts down on me in the middle of driving and it's extremely frustrating."

Derek has a thoughtful look on his face and takes a closer look underneath the hood. 

"Hmm...what I predicted seems to be true. Your water pump has some leakage. The water pump is directly next to the thermometer and the engine. The water pump helps cool off the engine so that it wouldn't overheat and therefore not shutting off your car. The best thing to do is if you're trying to fix one part of the car you have to fix the whole section because we don't know how much damage this caused. I also see by the sticker in your car that you need to get your oil changed."

Stiles feels the emptiness of his wallet like a stone in his pocket. 

"H-how much is this going to cost?"

Derek snorts.

"Don't worry about that. It's all on me." Derek says as walks over to his red tool box.

Stiles gasps in shock.

"B-But...don't I need to pay for it?" 

"Yes...you can pay for it if you want to but I'm fixing your car for free...because we're friends." 

Right...friends.

"I'm going to start on the oil change since that is not going to take any time at all then I'll start on the water pump."

Derek slides, gracefully, under the car with his tools next to him. All Stiles can see is Derek's lower half. His eyes began to wander. Derek's shirt rides up slightly giving Stiles a small peek. He can see the very prominent V peeking above his boxers that say "Ergowear". Stiles pointedly ignores looking any lower. Then he hears a little clatter from under the car with a quiet curse.

"Are you okay?" Stiles says with shock.

"Uh... yeah. I dropped some of the oil on me." Derek replies.

Stiles hears a little bit of rusting and a little cloth is tossed near his feet covered in black oil. Not too long after Derek slides back out from the car. Stiles starts coughing from choking on his spit. Derek did not have a fucking shirt on. His abs were clad in black oil and his once quaffed hair is now in disarray. Derek picks up the cloth, which Stiles realizes is his shirt.

"Are you okay. You just went into a whole coughing fit." Derek says as he uses the shirt to wipe off the black oil from his body.

Stiles has never been this attracted to some one before. With Theo, he thought he was cute but Theo never got Stiles to stumble over his words. He never got Stiles to blush so much when he first met him. 

"I-I...Yeah. I just um. I-I'm fine." He says as he stares openly at Derek's chest. 

Derek inhales through his nose and instantly his pupils dilate. A hungry look settles on his face that shook Stiles to his core. As if he was in a trance, Derek blinks and shakes his head.

"Um...your oil is changed. I...um I'll go upstairs and get a shirt," he says with a strained expression.

Before Stiles could open his mouth to reply Derek runs out of the garage into his house in a quick flash. 

Stiles, what did you do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can't handle being around Stiles....or can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey…. I know I am a piece of shit. I'm so sorry for the wait I am mainly focusing in school and I was in a car accident. I am fine but my beautiful laptop got the worst if it. So it has been pretty difficult for me to write. I will try my best to update as much as I can. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. Love you lots >.<

##Derek's POV##

Derek can feel his shift pulsing at the surface. His vision is swimming and his gums are aching.

Fuck! Get a hold of yourself, Hale.

Derek can feel his breathing increase as his heart rate skyrockets. Stiles' arousal is still ticking his sensitive nose as he paces back and forth to calm his nerves.

"Derek, breathe. Everything is fine. Just relax." He whispers to himself as he runs his hands over his face.

Without realizing it, a low growl rumbles in his throat.

MINE! His wolf howls.

HE IS NOT YOURS!

"Derek?" HE hears a soft voice say from behind the door. 

Derek stops in mid pace and stares at the door. 

“I just want to say I am sorry… for what I did. I-I can just take the Jeep and go.” Stiles murmurs. 

In just a few strides Derek quickly opens the door. Stiles stares up at him with a startled expression. 

“What are you talking about, Stiles? You didn't do anything.” 

A strong bitter scent of embarrassment reaches his nose. A cute blush blossoms high on Stiles’ cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“W-Well I thought th-that I made you uncomfortable.” he stammers, careful to not make eye contact with Derek.

The corners of his lips twitch as he looks at the blushing man. 

“You're too cute. It's no big deal. C’mon let's get back to that ‘beautiful’ Jeep of yours.” Derek teases.

The pink tint on Stiles’ cheeks turn bright red. 

“Hey don't mock my Jeep!” Stiles snaps playfully.

“No promises.” Derek chuckles. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Stiles and Derek spent the majority of the day exchanging playful banter. As time went on Stiles started to loosen up and the conversations just kept on flowing. Derek was able to finish fixing the water pump on the Jeep but neither of them made a move to leave one another.

“WAIT!! So you are meaning to tell me that you haven't seen ANY of the Star Wars movies?! Dude?! What's wrong with you?!?” Stiles shouts in disbelief. 

Derek merely laughs at Stiles’ reaction. 

“I’m sorry I just never came around to it.” 

Stiles puffs his cheeks in frustration, which Derek secretly thinks is absolutely adorable.

“Well you HAVE to watch it. You have no say in this Mister!” Stiles exclaims as he wags his finger at him.

Before Derek can come up with a witty response, a shrill noise of a text message rings through the air. Stiles takes out his phone and looks at it. The light and happy mood instantly vanishes. Stiles’ once warm and sweet, happy scent was now replaced with a rancid, foul scent of fear. Stiles’ doe eyes looks up at Derek's before he starts to gather up his things.

“H-Hey um s-sorry but I have to go home. I uh, thank you for fixing my car.” He says hurriedly. 

“It was no problem.” Derek mumbles.

Stiles opens the door to his car and gets in before he goes to close the door Derek's hand holds onto his stopping him from closing it. His breath hitches at Derek's touch.

“Listen… Stiles I really had a good time hanging out with you today. Maybe one day, if you want, I can take you up on that offer and we can watch Star Wars together.” 

Derek knows how bad this sounds. Derek knows that this sounds like he is asking him out. But Derek doesn't care. He really likes spending time with Stiles. Derek wants to get to know him more and maybe have a better understanding of what was wrong with him. 

Stiles’ happy scent peaks through the fear. 

“You’d really want to do that? With me?” He asks in bewilderment. 

“Well you are the only other person here.” Derek says with a smile. 

Stiles’ corner of his lips twitch, in an attempt at hiding a smile. 

“I would love that.” he says, finally letting a shy smile shine through. 

“Okay, it's settled then. Call me whenever you want to set it up. Get home safely.” Derek says, letting go of Stiles’ hand.

“Thanks Derek. I'll see you later?” Stiles asks. 

“Of course feel free to stop by anytime you want.” 

With a smile, Stiles closes the door to his car and starts it. With one last wave, Stiles pulls out of the driveway and drives down the road. Derek sighs as he watches the sky blue Jeep turn the corner, disappearing from his sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels great until he gets home...

##Stiles' P.O.V##

Stiles can feel his cheeks hurting from smiling so much today. He forgot what it was like to be genuinely happy. He can't wait until the next time he can see Derek again. 

Without realizing it Stiles pulls up to his driveway. Just looking at the house dampens his whole mood. He remembers when he was talking to Derek and his phone pinged. He remembers feeling all the color drain from his face when he sees a text message from Theo.

Theo: Stiles… Where in the FUCK ARE YOU?! 

Looking at the message Stiles knew that Theo was angry and he might get his face beaten to a pulp again. But he looked up at Derek and… he didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend more time with him. Talk to him about his life, the good parts of his life. He wanted to stall and find out more about Derek. 

With a shaky breath, Stiles takes off the car and starts to slowly walk down the driveway. His body starts to tremble out of fear. As he gets closer to house he can see a dark figure at his window, just standing there watching him in the dark. Stiles starts sobbing as soon as he reaches the door before he can even get his keys to open it, the door swings open revealing a disheveled, angry looking Theo. 

“Where. Have. You. Been?” Theo grits out. 

Before Stiles can come up with a response, Theo yanks Stiles into the house by his hair. Stiles lets out a blood curdling scream at the pain.

“Huh? Where have you been, you little slut?! Out fucking some other guy?! Huh, you fucking BITCH!!” Theo roars out as he pulls Stiles into the living room, still gripping hard at his hair. 

“THEO PLEASE STOP!! I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!! I'M NOT CHEATING!!” Stiles wails as tears spill out. 

“DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!!!” Theo bellows before spitting on Stiles’ left cheek. 

“THEO PLEASE! I w-went t-to get th-the car ch-checked out. P-P-Please I-I l-love you. I-I w-would never cheat. I-I’m sorry! I-I’m s-sorry f-for coming h-home l-late. I’m s-sorry for n-not telling you I-I was going out. Y-You c-can ch-check th-the car. You will see I'm telling the truth. J-Just p-please let me go.” Stiles says in between sobs. 

Theo’s impassive expressions still stays in place. He yanks Stiles closer, forcing a pained yelp out of the latter. 

“If I check the car and I see that you were lying. You will wish that you was dead.” he growls before releasing Stiles’ hair. 

Stiles whimpers in relief. Theo walks out of the open door towards the car. Stiles didn't even bother getting up from the floor. He just sits there watching the front door nervously. After a few long minutes Theo finally emerges with a smile on his face. 

“You were telling the truth. Stiles I am so sorry for how I reacted. Just the thought of you being with someone else just… makes me want to go insane.” He says as he walks over to Stiles and starts petting his hair, like he was a good pet.

“I-I would never lie to you.” Stiles mumbles looking down at the floor. 

“I know that now. I see that the water pump was fixed and that you got the oil changed. You did a lot today. Thank you so much, baby.” Theo says with a smile before pulling Stiles into a hug.

Stiles internally winced at the pet name. At first Stiles didn't return the hug but he slowly wraps his limp arms around Theo, just so he wouldn't get pissed off again. 

Theo pulls away, not before planting a kiss on his unresponsive lips. 

“I love you too baby. I am tired so let's go to bed together and we can cuddle all night long.”

With a forced smile Stiles nodded. Theo kisses Stiles on his forehead.

Why can't Theo be more like this? This Theo reminded him of the old and sweet Theo. Instead, he does a complete 180 and turns into this abusive sadistic Theo. 

Theo picks Stiles up bridal style and carries him up the stairs. They make it to the bedroom and Theo plops him on the duvet and hops on the bed right beside him. He turns Stiles to his side and pulls him to his chest. 

“Good night baby. I love you so much.” Theo says with one last kiss on Stiles’ ear before shutting his eyes. 

When Stiles hears the soft snores coming from Theo he lets everything out. Broken sobs ripping through his body. Stiles puts his hand over his mouth, silencing his cries. 

No one can hear Stiles crying. No one can hear Stiles suffering. But most of all, no one can hear Stiles silently screaming, while his abusive fiance holds onto him as if he matters. When the pure truth is… he doesn't. If he can just do what Theo says… maybe they can get back to the way they were. Maybe Theo can fall back in love with him. Maybe Stiles needs to try harder. Stiles just needs a chance to breathe. Stiles just needs a chance to be a live and maybe being the perfect fiance would just do that for him… hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles breaks out of his act.

It has been a week. A full week and Stiles can feel himself dying on the inside. He has been trying to keep up with the Stepford Husband act to appease Theo. At first things have been going great. Theo saw the change and he seemed happy about it. But alas all good things must come to an end.

Stiles is in the kitchen washing the dishes. Some water splashes on his bare chest, making him hiss at the coldness of the water. Stiles had taken a shower before washing the dishes he wanted to go to bed but he also didn't want to clean up his dinner dishes when he first wakes up. As he washes the dishes his mind starts to wander. 

I wonder if Derek is okay? Should I call him? No it would be too risky. Theo would be home any minute. Should I text him?

Before Stiles can even look for his phone, he feels hands wrapping around his waist. He jumps in fright as he feels a pair of lips on the nape of his neck. 

“Hey baby. How was your day?” Theo whispers in his ear.

Stiles shivers in disgust. He can smell the liquor in his breath. 

“Theo are you drunk?” he asks as he drops the dish and the rag inside of the sink. 

“Shh baby shhhh. Just let it happen.” he whispers.

Let what happen? 

Theo’s hands wander down to Stiles’ crotch as he licks his neck. Stiles gasps in fright. 

No. This can't be happening. Not here. Not now. Not with HIM. 

He squirms, trying to free himself from the tight grip on his waist and crotch. Theo lets out an annoyed noise. 

“Stop fucking around. I know you want this baby.” he slurs as he roughly twists Stiles around to face him. 

Theo leans in and tries to plant a kiss on his lips. Stiles pushes his face away from him.

“No Theo. I don't. Please let me go.” he whines as he continues to push Theo away to no avail. 

Theo grips his hips tightly and grits his teeth in anger. 

“You will give me what I want!” he growls.

Fear runs through him. He doesn't want this. Stiles wriggles around, arms flailing around try to find something to help Theo get off of him. His fingers grazes across a handle of something. Theo’s hands glide down to his pants, trying to unbutton his jeans. Without hesitation Stiles picks up the object and hits him in the head with it. Theo then slumps down to the floor, out cold. Stiles trembles looking at his hand seeing a pan. He drops it on the floor and kneels down next to Theo. He presses his fingers against his pulse point feeling around for a beat. Stiles sighs in relief when he feels his pulse. He quickly jumps up and makes a beeline to the door. As soon as the cold evening air touches his overheated skin he runs to his car and starts it, tears welling up as he pulls out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. Without any sense of direction he makes a sharp left.

Where do I go? I can't go to Scott’s he is on a date with Allison. I refuse to go to dad because he would know instantly that something is wrong. I have nowhere else to go…. Except Derek's. 

Stiles lets out a shaky breath and makes a U turn driving to where he remembers where Derek's house was.

Please please be home. I just need someone to be with me without any judgment.


End file.
